Memories Of You
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: She couldn't get him out of her mind...she tried to not think of him, but those tears would fall in agony and pain of his loss... the one she cared for would never return -LavieDio-
1. Default Chapter

Lavie lay awake in bed with her mind filled with so many things, so much had passed since this all had happened. Sitting up slowly her eyes met the door, wanting her feet to move and let her fingers curl round the handle of the steel bar.

She hadn't known why, her heart leapt when flying in the skies, but something more kept her happy. Was it she wished to be with that Gil member...._Dio... _that was his name, she sighed. As much as she tried to close her hazel eyes his face would come into mind.

Red hair tangled in a mess before her face she made her way to the door, taking an unsteady breath Lavie turned the handle. The halls lay empty but the sound of the ship's engines hummed in her ears, positive Claus and Al were asleep she closed the door behind her.

Untangling her hair with her stubby fingers she quickly walked towards that room, what was beyond it she was sure the 'captives' but why did he let them free? To wander as they wished around the Sylvana, able to do as they please...

Lavie's heart heavily pounded inside her chest, the door was wide open, as if nearly expecting someone to come. Biting her lip hard she noticed a lump covered in sheets at the bottom bunk of the bed, slowly wrapping her fingers over the sheet, moving it away to see the face of Luciola.

" Well hello there," Close to screaming the slight reflection of Dio against the circular window made her freeze.

" I...," But before a reply came from her lips she slowly stood but to feel arms wrapped around her neck playfully. Feeling Dio's cheek against her own, whispering lightly in her ear.

" _Why are you shaking? Are you cold? _" Lavie couldn't hold in the feeling of being held like that, letting out a cry she pushed herself away from him. Seeing that smirk on his face as he stood there with his hands to his hips.

----

Claus making few preparations to the vanship they were to use heard a familiar cry in earshot of where he sat. Getting to his feet he ran to the open room where he swore the noise had come from.

"L-Lavie?" She was on her knees, clinging tight to the bed behind her, Dio looked at him then at Lavie.

" What did you do to her?" He cried out in a worried tone, embracing the shaking body of his friend so dearly.

" She was hovering over Luciola as he slept," Claus glanced over at her and saw she nodded slowly.

" _I'm sorry Claus, I... I don't know why, I just,_" He smiled showing her he had forgiven her completely. For whatever reason she came in for, it was alright. Why though? Why leave from slumber to go to 'his' room?

---

The light shone through the light blue skies, as the silver tray of food was sent to them everyday Lavie... seemed saddened. Sipping lightly at her water and barely touching her biscuit.

"You okay Lavie?" She nodded hard as if in anger of herself, her fingertips touching her cheek, a rose shade came to her face. Then...those tears would fall and she would lie in bed for hours silently if work wasn't needed that day.

---

They sat silently in the lush green fields until he finally spoke slowly to her, "Lavie, as much as I...don't wish to speak of it.. that night where you were...in 'his' room... what... why did you truly go there?"

Lavie's cheeks once more glowed a shade of rose and she smiled, falling back softly with her cheek touching the dew covered grass. " I never thought I would feel that way...as I did that night."

Claus listened intently, he didn't wish to hurry her or snap at the fact of how he hated him, just to say his name. He had to admit to himself, though through Dio's eyes the whole battle for Exile as a game wasn't as bad as he took him for..

" As much as I wished to be in the skies with you Claus...another point to it I held dear," Her voice slowly turned to a whisper, " I couldn't seem to take him from my mind Claus...he was always there." Lavie made a soft laugh, "I guess... I really had felt.. more then a liking for him...but something closer."

He closed his eyes feeling the wind brush his cheeks, "You really did care for him didn't you...?" Shocked Claus noticed her asleep peacefully...wherever she was, a smile was on her lips.

--

Opening her eyes awhile after their talk she got to her feet, walking over to the graves of where Alex Row's name was engraved on stone, flowers that blossomed before his grave.

As she passed she swore feeling those arms wrap not playfully... but _lovingly _around her and she could nearly feel when she slowly looked up at the skies his cheek against her own.

Here she took a flower from the fresh picked bouquets and placed the pure white rose where she carved in the tree shading her his name, a swelling feeling grew in her chest, tears fell to the tips of the petals and she lay against the tree, comfortably resting her head against the bark....

Her fingertips slowly met her cheek and a smile once more came to her face....

---

(That was my first Last Exile Fan Fiction, and relationship wise for the first with any of them. As much as I love Dio it is heart wrenching that he dies, I nearly felt her pain and almost cried myself. It was hard for me to type this but I did, and I'm happy that at least he lived a good life.)

(Please also inform me if I should make a second chapter for this in conclusion or leave it be, thank you for reading, I would respect greatly a review!)

Sorry I think I had spelled the ship's name wrong but hey, it happens


	2. My Dear Lavie

"Dio?"

He slowly turned looking her in the eyes, she saw a look in his eyes she never saw. Noticing the mark on his forehead and that blank stare she knew he wasn't the one she fell in love with....

"I know your the same person I always knew...It's not fair! Why did you leave me?" Her gray eyes welled in tears as they fell to her feet. This was just a dream, he was no longer with them...or with her.

---

Her eyes shot open, tears suddenly fell from her eyes in the pain of him gone. Remembering the look on his face as the vanship collided with a lash of wind, those eyes actually revealed consciousness .

As if he awoke from a dream....

Her hands turned to fists, the anger that rose in her chest was unbearable, she should have never ignored his sadness.

__

Lavie looked from the glass window with Al at her side, her small feet on the tips of her toes so she could see the rose petals dwindling in the skies....

As she admired the red petals floating down to the area where Princess Sophia stood a vanship went off course, snapping back from the admiration of the scenery she looked up. The gray vanship that held Dio and Lucciola swerved around frantically .

"Dio...?" How foolish was she, the red in the sky gave the sign to begin a war... a battle between each ship. Already Delphine had joined two ships on her side, the Silvana only had one ally. For a moment Lavie wished to be in the vanship with Claus and fire at Delphine.

She bit her lip hard, feeling warm blood trickle down her lip, she hated the Guild's ruler, Delphine.

"Lavie look! Claus is coming back! Look at all the petals on his ship!" Al bounced with excitement in her eyes, pressing a small finger against the clear glass. Alvis didn't understand, even if she did, still, it would mean nothing.

"Rose petals..." Her eyes met the white rose resting against the wood beside his etched name. A feeling inside her spoke to her, she wished to think the same, but it wasn't true. That voice came in her mind, telling herself, that Dio was still alive.

She huffed thinking how foolish her thoughts were, even if he was alive, where was he now? Not one Gil member that she thought of survived, the Guild fell with their Queen.

"Please...give me a sign..," A familiar sound caught her ear, looking up slowly a man held a tube that contained a letter. Claus looked down at the message in his hands, then looking right at her.

The message was for her...

Lavie didn't rush herself, her bare feet enjoying the cold feeling of dew on her feet from the blades of grass. Claus stood right before her, a gold tube rested in her outstretched hands.

__

' A top class message, but why is it for me?' She opened it, the scroll slipped from the tube, she unraveled it slowly. Cursive lettering was on the parchment in rich black ink, her eyes met the bottom, no name addressed the person's name.

Though the letter was short she read each word carefully, making sure she read every word. Now the letter seemed more than a message, but a sign to her... that could never be fully revealed.

This is of what she had read:

__

The skies are calm now, they have never seemed so free, don't you think? My life is happy now, and I never thought I would meet anyone like you...or the Silvana

Lavie felt herself fall to her knees, the letter shook in her hands, tears welled in her eyes and she smiled. Something that had never come upon her face for so long, this happiness bubbled inside her.

Was this truly a letter from her Dio? Could it be possible he was alive, out there in the skies?

Her gray eyes shone with the brilliance of the skies, holding dear to the parchment never would she worry...both were safe...and 

---

Hazel eyes looked at the skies and caught the messenger vanship fly overhead, the wind caught up and his white hair blew freely in the breeze. A smile warmed the emptiness on his face, a cheery laugh came from his lips and he turned, looking back at the skies knowing she was safe...

__

My dear Lavie...

-The ending of Memories of You, I hope you loved the ending, I truly made it a part of what I thought could happen, seeing the Grand Stream DVD over and over in the horrible anticipation for the next released DVD is unbearable! I just couldn't let my lover die! My dear Dio Elaclaires. . I hope you enjoyed my first Last Exile story!-


End file.
